By The Light Of The Moon
by The Tears That Heal
Summary: A moment can change everything. And for one boy life is going to change forever. Transform. And things will never, ever be the same again.Did you read? Review! ...please...?


He shivered.

_Cold__, so cold._

He rubbed his upper arms with his small numb fingers. Trying to infuse himself with some warmth.

_Cold, so cold._

The boy was lost. He did not know for how long he had wandered. Trying to find the way out.

_Cold__, so cold._

It was night time now. He was surrounded by a cold echoing darkness. The smallest noise; the breeze blowing through the few remaining leaves on the trees; the call of a bird… all were magnified so the boy felt surrounded. Trapped.

_Cold__, so cold. _

All he had to guide him was the pale light of the Moon, barely visible through the thick copse of trees above him. As he once more began to walk in the direction the trees seemed thinnest he heard a loud rustling from behind him; as though something, no, someone, was moving through the wilderness. Towards him. Perhaps it was just the wind? But the night was still. He wanted to call out. He wanted to get away from this place, to find his way home. But he daren't. If it were someone looking for him surely they would be calling his name. But maybe, if he just had a look first; to see if he recognised whatever, no, whoever it was…

_Cold__, so cold._

He took a small, tentative step towards the source of the noise. A twig snapped underneath his shoe and he heard a low growl as he caught a glimpse of shining yellow eyes. The boy emitted a high-pitched squeal and turned on his heel.

He was not afraid of much. He was always the brave one. The first to try new things; to do things he shouldn't. But now. For the first time in his life he felt a cold panic begin to spread throughout his body, freezing his heart, constricting his chest and spreading to the very ends of his fingers and toes. The hair all over his body standing on end as goosebumps covered his shivering flesh.

_The boy began to run. _

No longer caring if he made any noise. No longer frozen, unable to move. He dashed away, back in the direction he had come. Away from those terrible eyes. He pushed his way through some bushes. Prickly. Sharp. He felt the thorns puncture the skin on the arm he used to try to clear the path. He heard a crash behind him as the owner of the eyes followed.

_The boy ran._

He ran and he ran. Pushing his way through the bare foliage, jumping over boulders, fallen logs. He even recalled splashing through a stream. Impervious to pain. But his pursuer was relentless. Always following. Always close. Toying with the boy. Herding him.

_He ran and he ran. _

He began to sweat. No longer cold. The salty wetness fell into his eyes, obscuring his vision. He tripped. Tumbling down a small embankment. He tucked his arms and legs into his body. Protecting his head as he fell. As the boy came to a halt he rolled into a crouch and glanced upwards, to see if his pursuer followed.

Silhouetted against the cold silver Moon was a beast.

_A wolf_.

No features were visible. It looked like a shadow, a shade. A creature from nightmares.

_At one with the darkness_.

The beast raised its head and howled. An eerie, strangely beautiful sound. The boy turned quietly and stood. As he faced away from the embankment the boy closed his eyes as they met with a bright light. Now so used to darkness it pained him to look. But he was brave. He was strong. The boy forced himself to move in the direction of the blinding light. He heard voices.

_Calling. _

Calling for him? He began to run towards the source of the noise. Elated. Shouting. Telling them he was there. He was safe.

_He was safe. _

The boy felt a sudden pain in his back as his open mouth, ready to once again call to his rescuers, tasted something foul. Mud. He felt hot, steamy breath on the back of his neck and smelt a rancid, sickly-sweet odour he could not identify. The boy lay flat on his stomach. Unable to call out due to the pressure on his skull. He could not breathe. His nostrils and mouth filled with the wet earth. The boy could feel himself shaking with fear as the weight moved off his back. He dared not move in case the beast was still there. He waited. The forest was still once more.

_Only the light._

The light was getting closer. The boy heard a voice he recognised. Calling his name.

_His mother. _

The boy felt sick with relief. He lifted his head and began to push his body up. His arms, cut and bloody from the chase, struggling to hold his weight. The boy began to cry. He was alright. His mother and father had come for him. He was going to be alright.

_He was going to be alright. _

As he stood and began to shout. Too weary to move. His body exhausted. Relaxed. He fell forward, tumbling through the undergrowth. Finding himself on his back looking into those dreaded, awful eyes. Strangely human. The beast bared its teeth in a smile then lunged, taking the boys shoulder in its mouth. Its sharp teeth piercing the skin and flesh. The creature shook its head from side to side. Ripping, tearing the flesh before looking once more into the boy's barely conscious eyes. The boy, his face contorted in agony, his throat hoarse from screaming barely registered the beast's departure. He heard a woman scream and turned his head in the direction of the noise. Only to be blinded by a light.

_It hurt. _

He turned away and found himself looking at the embankment. At the Moon. The light of the Moon.

_It was beautiful. _

He wanted to reach out. To touch it. It was calling to him. The boy felt his body relax. Calmed. He felt someone fall at his side. It was the woman. He felt her tears fall on to his face yet he could not tear his eyes from the silvery orb. It held him. He was mesmerised . He fought to keep his eyes open as he felt his senses leave him. Fought to keep it within his sight.

The light of the moon.


End file.
